


Trust (No Fear)

by Aeronomatron



Series: Aero writes about gay [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, No Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, because lost gets triggered, suji murders people for a living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeronomatron/pseuds/Aeronomatron
Summary: Axel wakes up to a wounded Sujihara at his door at 2 AM in the morning.The only real problem he has with this is that he has to keep buying new shirts for Suji that aren’t stained with blood.





	Trust (No Fear)

Axel’s eyes fluttered open when his brain registered a vague knocking noise, then the doorbell. As much as he wanted to ignore the sounds and simply fall back asleep, he knew he couldn’t. It was probably Suji at the door, which meant he’d be fixing him back up, as usual.

He yawned, stretching, then slipped out of bed, pulling on a pair of fluffy socks and padding to the door sleepily.

Sure enough, it was Suji, bloodied and bruised, backpack slung over one shoulder and hand clutching his side. His grey shirt was stained with deep crimson along his left side and flecked with varying shades of brown and red. It was also slashed and ripped several times, but Axel couldn’t see his wounds with the way he was covering them with his jacket and hands.

“What kind of trouble did you do get into this time,” Axel grumbled, surveying the ragged state of his lover. Suji just smirked in response, but then winced. His hand came away from his side stained red.

Fear flashed through him briefly, but Axel squashed it down and just sighed, offering his shoulder to the other, who latched on with a hand. He pushed the door shut, then helped Suji into the kitchen, heaving him on to the island in the middle and ignoring the liquid soaking into his own clothing, dropping the pack on the floor by the entrance of the kitchen.

Once Suji was settled, the other man expertly cut away his blood soaked shirt, gazing down at the mess of scars crisscrossing Suji’s torso. There were going to be new ones - a thankfully shallow diagonal slash across his back and a few scratches and cuts along his arms and side. The one that had Axel worrying, though, was the deeper wound along his side, which was still leaking blood.

Suji hissed and swore quietly when the other gently prodded at it, and Axel quickly withdrew his hands.

“You should have gone to the hospital,” Axel said softly as he grabbed a towel, letting warm water soak into it, then pressed it against the wound. “This might need stitching.”

“They'd get suspicious,” Suji retorted, wincing. “I’ve been there three times already this week.”

“Still.” Axel quickly rummaged through the emergency care cabinet, pulling out some alcohol wipes and disinfectant and a fresh roll of bandages. He returned to the island, pulling the red-stained towel away, and ripped one of the packets open.

Suji kept quiet as Axel wiped away the blood surrounding the gash and applied the disinfectant, and didn’t even bat an eye when Axel picked a needle from a small kit, then coaxed the head of a suture “thread” through the hole.

The man sighed, holding the point up to the light. “This is gonna hurt,” he warned.

“No duh,” Suji mumbled, but nonetheless gripping the edges of the counter tightly. Axel had done suturing before, and he trusted his boyfriend to do it in the least painful way possible, especially since he hadn’t taken anything for the pain. It wasn’t like he could, not right now.

The tip of the needle plunged into him, and Suji grimaced, tightening his hold on the countertop. He lasted a good ten seconds before letting out a small whimper, but Axel didn’t stop or even slow, the constant burn from each stitch slowly building, and Suji could feel the stitches slowly pull the edges of the gash together. He bit back another strangled noise, squeezing his eyes shut.

When Axel finally snipped the edges off and pulled the needle away, Suji was near unconscious, knuckles white from holding on to the table so tightly. He let out a ragged breath, feeling the thread pull slightly at every rise and fall of his chest.

“That's it. Good boy,” Axel murmured, helping him sit up and threading his fingers through his hair soothingly. “I’m so proud of how well you took that.”

Suji leaned into his lover’s touch, mind still addled by the pain but somewhat calmed by the words. He felt something cool press against his lips and he gulped down the water offered quickly.

Axel wrapped the injury with bandages and then treated the remaining cuts as well. He tied off the last strip of gauze and then carefully scooped up Suji, who seemed to be half-asleep, and a lot calmer. That made sense, considering he’d drank about three fourths of the water with the pills dissolved in them.

“Thanks Axel,” Suji slurred, head resting on the other’s chest. He could hear the slow, steady heartbeats through the thin fabric, and he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness again, the pain from the stitches now only a dull throb.

Axel grinned, despite the situation, despite the fact that Suji probably had killed someone just a few hours earlier. He laid the sleepy male on the bed, opened the drawer full of spare clothing specifically prepared for these occasions and picked a simple white t-shirt and boxers for his boyfriend.

Suji watched him strip out of his own bloody clothing lazily through half-lidded eyes, too exhausted to even move. He didn’t attempt to help change himself either, and only pressed up against Axel as best as he could when the other got up on the bed.

“Normally I’d suggest post-violence sex but you don’t seem to be in the best condition,” Axel chuckled, causing Suji to swat at him.

“Axel! Stop teasing me!” Suji pulled away, but then changed his mind and nuzzled against his lover’s chest, careful not to make any bigger movements that would pull at the stitches.

“There is one thing I’d like to ask of you,” Axel muttered, pressing a kiss to Suji’s forehead. “Could you stop destroying the shirts I get you? They’re _expensive._ ”

“Mmm, can’t say.”

“You’re the worst. High maintenance and pricey to keep around.”

“Sounds like me.”

Axel leaned back, closing his eyes. “Who was it today?”

“Some low level scum. All his savings are in my pack, and he’s rotting away in some dumpster where he belongs.”

“They’re all gonna go towards getting you new clothing,” Axel warned playfully, combing his fingers through Suji’s hair. “Every cent of that money, wasted on you.”

“I don’t mind, if that’s what you mean.”

“But I do. Damnit Suji!”

Amused, Suji exhaled slowly, and the stitches loosened marginally. He let his eyes flutter shut and wrapped an arm around Axel, starting to drift off.

“Too bad,” he mumbled into Axel’s shirt before completely falling asleep.

Axel just eyed the mess in the kitchen through the doorway and started mentally tallying up the supplies he’d have to stock up on.


End file.
